


If Roses Mean "I Love You", Then I Hope They're Your Favorite Flower

by kouma



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Dates, Florist! Hinata, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouma/pseuds/kouma
Summary: Komaeda visits Hinata's flower shop to buy a bouquet, and quickly falls for the florist whose as sweet as honeysuckle. However, he requires help to gain the confidence to actually confess and ask said boy on a date.





	If Roses Mean "I Love You", Then I Hope They're Your Favorite Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! So I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> Slight warning for mention of animal death.

The bell of the flower shops door chimed as Komaeda walked in for his third trip this month.  
“Greetings again, Hinata.” He spoke, grabbing Hinata’s attention, his head perking up at the sound of his voice.  
“Will it be the usual again?”   
“Of course.” Hinata soon got to work on the small arrangement of daisies, white carnations, and pink heathers. As he handed the bouquet over in exchange for a credit card, “Not that it’s any of my business to ask, but why do you keep getting this bouquet?” he asked. 

“Ah it’s… for a personal reasons I suppose. You see, my dog had recently passed away. So I put fresh flowers on her grave when I visit her each week”  
“I’m sorry for asking, you must be grieving a lot to visit her so often”  
“Indeed. She’s been my most faithful companion since I was quite young.”  
“Oh, I’m uh. Sorry for bringing it up, must be a sore subject.”  
“It’s no matter, thank you for the flowers yet again, Hinata. You must be getting tired of seeing my face every week by now. Perhaps I should move on by now so I can stop bothering you”  
“You’re not bothering me at all, really. You’re actually one of my only customers. The other shop a few blocks from here has all the traffic. Without you I’d likely see the closing of my shop soon.”  
“Ah, well I’m glad to know my presence here isn’t completely useless! I’ll be going now, I suppose I’ll see you next week, Hinata.” He waved as he left the shop, bell chiming again after him. 

He began to walk to the cemetery to lay the flowers down on Lucky’s grave. Failing his attempt to prevent tears from falling, he thought to himself, reminiscing on his favorite memories with Lucky. Soon, the sky began to change into dark shades of yellows and oranges as the sun set, and Komaeda got up to walk home to his apartment. 

Once home, he found his friend and roommate, Ibuki on the couch, watching some drama intently. She paused it once hearing him come into the room.  
“Hey Ko, did’ya finally ask Hinata out yet?” She immediately began to barrage him with questions about Hinata, him shyly responding with “No, I have not”s and “I doubt asking someone out in their place of work is very appropriate”s  
“But you’ll never get the chance if you don’t!’ she wailed. “And you can’t keep mourning your dog forever and using it an excuse! Ask him out!” He sighed, Komaeda knew she had multiple points, but he couldn’t bring himself to possibly make Hinata uncomfortable in his workplace, especially when he wasn’t quite sure if Hinata was flirting, or just being kind. 

“Honestly Ko, you’re so oblivious sometimes. Let Ibuki come with you next time, she will definitely be able to tell if Hinata is ‘just nice’ or actually interested! Ibuki is definitely an expert in romance! 100%! Ibuki’s read Twilight at least 10 times!” She screeched, already knowing what thoughts went through his head.  
“Okay, okay. You can come next week. Let’s eat though, I’m in the mood for pizza.”

 

Komaeda brought Ibuki along for this fourth trip as promised, and as soon as they stepped in, Ibuki made a beeline for a corner in the shop to ‘spy’ on Hinata secretly as they spoke.   
“Nice to see you again, Komaeda.” he said as he began to assemble the bouquet Komaeda’s ordered consistently.  
“Hello Hinata, I’d actually like to order a new type of flower today, if it’s no issue”  
“Of course not, what’s the special occasion?”  
“Nothing really, I just decided I’d like to decorate my home with some purple lilacs and red roses”  
“What a lovely choice in flowers, roses are actually my favorite, as basic as it seems.” As he spoke, he began to arrange the new order of flowers.  
“They’re a lovely flower, it’s no surprise it’s a common favorite”  
“So, what would your favorite flower be?”  
“I am quite partial to sunflowers, they remind me of a certain someone”  
“Oh? Is that so?”  
“Yes, as well as the meanings behind them. I quite like researching into the meanings of flowers.”  
“I do too. Though, that’s probably to be expected of a florist…”  
“I’ve heard much of the opposite actually, I’ve been told florists don’t care much about the meanings of flowers other than the obvious meaning everyone knows. You’re unique in that way, I suppose”  
“Huh.. I guess so then” 

_‘Is he blushing?’_ Komaeda thought. He could’ve sworn he noticed a slight hue of red appear upon his cheeks as soon as he called him unique. ‘Perhaps it’s a sign, maybe my budding feelings may not be in vain’  
“Komaeda? Your flowers”  
“Ah, sorry for spacing out. Thank you for the service yet again, I would like to stay and chat just a while longer, but I just realized I have something to attend to right now, see you again!” Komaeda hurriedly mumbled out, placing a wad of cash on the counter, then walking out quickly while completely forgetting about Ibuki. Ibuki quickly ran out of the shop to catch him.

_‘Where did she come from?’_ Hinata mumbled to himself, not noticing her presence at all from being so absorbed in his conversation with Komaeda.

“Komaeda! Ibuki can’t believe you forgot about her, but more importantly she can’t believe you thought Hinata wasn’t interested! Ibuki could tell from the second you walked up to the counter! And that blush! It’s undeniable!” She screamed excitedly as soon as they walked inside the home, Komaeda being almost as gidy.  
“I didn’t expect such a reaction from such a slight compliment…”  
“That must mean he’s absolutely smitten with you! So that means you gotta ask him out as soon as possible!  
“Maybe I will, do you think picking up a bouquet of roses might be too much?”  
“Ibuki thinks not at all! He’s a florist, he lives and breathes flowers! Flowers almost might be too little!”  
“It’s settled then. I’ll run by a different florist tomorrow to pick up roses and ask him out.”

 

After resting and mentally preparing himself to confess and ask Hinata out, Komaeda had gone out to buy a small bouquet of roses from a separate florist, while noting that the person at that store looked remarkably similar to Hinata, only just with long, black hair.   
Komaeda walked in to Hinata’s shop, a hand behind his back gripping the roses.  
“Back again so soon, Komaeda?”  
“Yes, I had a question for you.”  
“Oh? What is it. Is something wrong with the flowers you bought yesterday?”  
“Not at all, actually. The question I have for you is more serious”  
“What is it then?”

Komaeda began to sweat as he what he was about to do fully registered in his head. He slowly began to bring the bouquet of roses out from behind his back, as he struggled to speak.  
“So… I know I’ve only seen you a few times. But I. Want to get to know you better. So I was wondering…. If you’d like to…. Uhm.” Komaeda was too embarrassed to finish, but Hinata already got the hint and had gone red up to his ears.   
‘Ye-yeah. That sounds nice. Did you have a place in mind?”  
“I thought we could go to a garden and stroll around. But now that I think of it it’s probably boring, you’re surrounded by flowers all day, you’d probably like to do something that doesn’t have flowers so what about-”  
“A garden sounds lovely, Komaeda. Don’t doubt yourself.”  
“Ah, okay. Should I pick you up here or somewhere else? And when?”  
“Would going today be too soon? If not, you can pick me up at the end of my shift, at 4:30.”  
“Of course it’s not too soon. The sooner I can spend some proper time with you the better.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you then”

Komaeda walked out of the shop, feeling more joyful than he’d ever felt in his life. He quickly rushed home to tell Ibuki about what happened and get ready for his date. Three hours didn’t feel like near enough time to prepare himself mentally. 

Time passed sooner than he’d realized, and he’d already been out the door to meet Hinata, hair still a bit damp from his shower. He’d dressed himself up slightly, in a pale blue button down shirt to replace his usual white tee, with his usual choice of clothes for the rest of the outfit, but forgoing the green jacket. As soon as he walked up to the shop and saw Hinata waiting outside, in clothes different from earlier. Rather than his usual white pants and green apron he’d usually wore, he was in a dark green dress shirt in black slacks. It wasn’t much of an outfit, but Komaeda was rendered speechless otherwise, only to be broken out of his trance when Hinata called out to him.

They walked together to the garden, chatting about small things. Once in the garden, they began to look at all the flowers, Hinata explaining to Komaeda the ones he hadn’t seen before. An exhibit of iris’ caught their eye, and they made their way over there.

“Iris’ are gorgeous, aren’t they, Komaeda?”  
“They are. What a splendid flower. Especially how they symbolize hope.”  
“Of course. Hey, look over there.”  
Hinata walked over to another exhibit.  
“Are these Viscaria’s?” Komaeda asked, following him.  
“Yeah, they are. You know what they stand for, right?”  
“An… Invitation to dance, right?”  
“Yeah. No one's in this part of the garden, so..” Hinata pulled his phone out of his pocket, and selected a song to play. “May I have this dance?”

They began to dance as the song Hinata chose plays, not caring if anyone happens to see them.   
Their dance livens as the chorus begins to play,

_When I wake up, the dream isn’t done,_

_I wanna see your face and know I made it home,_

_If nothing is true, what more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you._


End file.
